monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fanfic:The Hunter of Time
How it All Began As Yuri sat down at the SMH (School of Monster Hunting), bored out of her mind. She thought to her self; Boy, this is boring. Get down to the killin' stuff! That's what I came here for! And then, finally, class got to an end. She grabbed her hunting notebooks and sprinted out of class with her friends. "Finally, class is over!" said Yuri. She went to her home and got her equipment ready for tomorrow's class, hunting class. Chapter 1: SMH Yuri, a beautiful young hunter in training, got ready for her hunting class for today. She ate breakfast (Popo tounge and a Megabagel to be exact) and took out her charge blade for what they were hunting today. She finally got to the SMH, and her first period class was hunting. Yes! After 10 minutes of babbling (from her slow-talking teacher in her opinion), she got to learn what they were hunting. They were hunting a Great Jaggi. Well, they were going in groups of two, and she decided to pair up with her friend Logan (who she prefferably admired) and went to the Anc. Steppe to hunt the Great Jaggi. When they first spotted it, Logan mounted it (with his hammer, which is the main weapon he chose) with a leap and a smash to the Great Jaggi's frill. After about ten minutes of hacking and slashing (and some mounting) they were finished. The Great Jaggi was dead, and they were the first ones to kill it (and get back to the SMH). Chapter 2: Home Problems Once Yuri got home, she heard her mother calling her (In a depressed tone). "Yuri-chan, your father and I are divorcing. He is moving out of our home and finding 'someone else'." At that moment, Yuri's eyes went blank. She didn't know how to respond to that. She just tried keeping cool and agreed politley like it was no big deal. However, inside, she thought to herself''; Dad? Will I ever see him again? I love dad! Our whole life will be different! But it was too late to think anymore. She blurted out all of those thoughts at once. Her mother responded, but only in a nod. Of course, Yuri (and nobody else would) didn't understand what she was nodding to, but she thinks that her mother said "yes" to all of her questions. Chapter 3: Logan After school, Yuri didn't go home straight after. She walked to a hidden place Logan and Yuri made a year ago to get away from all outside troubles. In that year, they hadn't found a name for it (mostly since it didn't need one), but still enjoyed going there. She made Logan follow her, to discuss about the divorce. Logan gave her a hug after she explained it (and of course, since Yuri admired him, she blushed) and let her come to his home to get away from what she had expirienced. Chapter 4: The Ambush At the SMH, Yuri had gotten better gear from tackling a '''Tetsucabra '''and carving off it's resources. When she went home, she found her house burned to the ground. ''It was a Rathalos that had burnt it down, Yuri thought. But then, she heard a crying sound. It was a baby Yian Kut-ku. It was surprisingly cute, so Yuri pet it and carried it out of the home (which she had forgot burnt down, somehow). She took all the resources (including food and water) and brought it to Logan and Yuri's "castle". She decided to make that her home for tonight, and tomorrow ask to live at Logan's. She made a little nest for the baby Yian Kut-Ku and cared for it very much. Chapter 5: Depression At many times in class, she felt depressed (accept for when she was doing activities with Logan). She told Logan about the crisis of her house burning down at lunch. He felt very bad for her and let her stay at her home. The only times she felt herself to be happy was when she was hunting, with Logan, and with the baby Yian Kut-Ku. Chapter 6: The Battle While she was doing the happy things (which she did all the time) time flew by fast. Soon she was a well-fitted hunter and the Yian Kut-Ku was grown, but still cute. She had killed many monsters and had gone to face the Gore Magala. In the other hunts, she took Yian Kut-Ku and not a palico, but now the Yian Kut-Ku was too big to bring on journeys, so it stayed home at Logan's farm backyard. Now, to face off the Gore Magala with her awesome gear and Charge Blade. She had been considered one of the best hunter's in recorded time, but not yet. She had to kill the Gore Magala. As she set out, she found the Gore Magala asleep. She charge attacked it doing much damage, but not even making it flinch. After hacking and slashing and mounting it went into frenzy mode. '''She kept on fighting and killed it. She was now declared: '''The Hunter of Time. Meet the Author I am Aderentic, the author of this book. I made this half-real half-fanatic story based on a girl who had experienced a divorce in her family and still was pretty happy. The part about the divorce reflects on my family, which divorced and I acted calm, but was depressed. I later found things to make me happy, mostly my friends. Though my house did NOT burn down, it makes the story more tragic and experiencing to read. I hope you like my other fanfics and this one. My first fanfic was: The Dark Wings of Fate, which kind of linked to this story. I hope you enjoyed this story! :D ' ' ' ' ' '